The Polarization Model for water and its dissociation products is to be extended to simple peptides by calibrating the -NH2 and -COOH ends of peptides using the extended polarization model. Protons will be treated on an equal footing with water protons, thereby allowing exchange (proton) to take place. The calculation of simple dipeptide conformations in water solution using Monte Carlo methods based on this model, as a function of pH, will be carried out.